Every Ending Is A New Beginning
by AvellanaGilmore
Summary: Tyler came back,but it just wasn't the same.Why was his image stuck in her head?


*****OK so this is my very first story,i'm not sure if it's good so please review and let me know what you think :] *****

He was back. Tyler was finally back! She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him walking down the square with his backpack on his shoulder clearly looking for something. She rushed over to him as if that was the first time she'd seen him in a thousand years.  
_-Tyler!_, she shouted and when he saw her she just knew that she was the one he'd been looking for

_-I was looking for you! Where's your phone?_ He asked but it clearly showed that he didn't cared at all about her phone. He simply grabbed her and hugged her in a way that gave away all that longing of all those months he spent away from her. All those months he spent away trying to pull himself together in order to become a better man for her. He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled away, studied her face, fell in love with her smile again and simply touched his lips on hers.

She felt his lips and was overcome with emotions. It didn't feel the same. Maybe people were right for saying that distance makes you grow fonder or forgetful. But she knew that that wasn't the problem. She had feared that this would happen. She didn't want to admit it but as soon as his lips touched hers she felt guilty. But why? Why did she feel guilty when all she wanted was to be there with him? The image that popped into her mind as she was kissing Tyler explained it all to her. It was Klaus. Klaus who was the reason Tyler had to go, Klaus who had made everyone suffer for such a long time, but Klaus who was the man that showed her that there is so much more to him that people knew. Caroline knew that she was probably the only one who had seen that sight of him, the sight of him that showed that after all he was just a human trapped in a villain's body. That's when she pulled away from Tyler, because her guilt had overpowered her affection towards him.

_-What's wrong?_ He asked clearly looking puzzled

_-Nothing_, she answered hoping that he would believe her _– I just, I just missed you, that's all._

He took her hand and studied her face carefully. He had hoped that when he came back she would find her being the same girl he had fallen in love with, which she was. So why did he have a feeling that something was wrong?

_-I missed you too. But now I know that we can be together without having the fear of my sire bond to Klaus. I made it Caroline! I can now control myself!_

She tried to fake a smile, but she could see that he was not convinced.

_-Are you sure everything's ok?_

_-Yeah! What could be wrong? You're back and I'm so happy! I just, you know need some time to get used to having you back around._

_-So, are you happy or not? I'm confused_, he seemed worried

_-Of course I'm happy! Don't be silly!_ , Deep insight though, she knew that she wasn't. She knew that Tyler was no longer the man she wanted to be with. He was now a person she deeply loved and cared for but no, he wasn't her love anymore. Not that she loved Klaus, but she was certain that he had made her forget about Tyler. She was sure that ever since Klaus took notice of her and started showing his interest, she had left some of her feelings for Tyler die. She was the only one to blame, she knew that. But still how could she deny what was in front of her?

As Tyler started talking about his time away, she was trying to find a way to pull herself together so that she wouldn't hurt him. Besides even if she broke up with him eventually she knew that being with Klaus was not an option. It was not an option because Klaus had done so many horrible things. He killed, he threatened everyone. He even built a whole army of hybrids to serve him and Tyler was one of them. How could she ever overcome all those things? And if she did, what would her friends think of her?

_-I have to go! Text me later ok?_, she said quickly. She wanted to get away from him, to find some space to think, to see what she was going to do.

_-Caroline! Wait!_

But she had disappeared. Tyler was left there wandering what had just happened. He was so surprised. He never thought that this would be Caroline's reaction to his coming. He was sure that she would be warm and welcoming but on the contrary, she was cold and distant, and he had no idea why.

As she was entering her house she just wanted to run to her bed and just lie there doing nothing, not thinking about anything. Instead she just stood there, with her keys on her hand having no idea what to do. She knew that in a while Tyler would want to meet up, and he would want some explanations about her strange behavior. But what should she tell him? That while he was away suffering and trying to become less dangerous for her she had gotten over him and had started to have feelings for the man who had been responsible for all the bad things in their lives? She decided that home was the last place she wanted to be at. She closed the door and started driving not knowing where she wanted to go. At last, she pulled over at the Salvatore boarding house and she had no idea why. It's not like she was best friends with either Stefan or Damon but she knew that she could go there any time she wanted. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

_-Hey blondie,_ Damon welcomed her with his usual smirk

_-Hi. Do you have anything to drink?_

_-Oh not a good day? I heard that your boyfriend slash hybrid in training came back to town. Don't you want to go and welcome him with a warm kiss etc. etc?_

_-Damon, not now. I'm really not in the mood._

_-I get it. You don't want him anymore, do you?_ , Damon looked like he was having fun, but deep down Caroline knew that he really cared.

_-That's it. Will you just shut up? I told you I'm just not in the mood. Now, where's the blood?_

_-I was going to go get it for you, but now you hurt my feelings. You know where it is go get it yourself._

Caroline annoyed by Damon went for the fridge in the basement. She opened it, took a blood bag out of it and started drinking. As soon as she was finished she felt her phone vibrating. She had a text message, it was Tyler. _'Meet up at the grill?'_ she read. She knew she couldn't avoid it so she replied with_ 'OK'_ and headed out.

_-Leaving already?_, Damon asked

_-Yeah going to the Grill wanna come?_

-Sure, I could use a drink.

She started driving, and trying to think what she was going to tell Tyler. She had no intention of hurting him, but what could she do? It would be much worse if she kept being with him without loving him, wouldn't it? She tried to convince herself that she was doing the right thing, but it all felt so wrong.

She and Damon entered the Grill and she spotted Tyler as Damon went to the bar.

_-Hey, sorry about storming off like that before but you know I, I was taken aback_. , she said apologetically mostly because she felt bad about what she was going to say.

_-Look it's fine, as long as I know that we're cool._ , he stared at her as if waiting for a response, something that didn't happen. –So are we ok?

She couldn't tell him it was over. Not yet. She couldn't just take it all away from him and tell him that all he went through was for nothing. She just decided to tell him what he wanted to hear until she found the time to figure out what she wanted and what she was going to do,

_-Yes, off course we're ok. It's just that a lot has been going on since you left, you know with my father passing away and all. It's all been hard to cope with but now that you're here I'll try to make things work ok?_, she decided to blame it all on the death of her father. He looked starrsrucked. She had just now realized that since they had no communication all this time there's no way he could have known what she went through when Bill died.

_-Whoa, wait. Your father died? How?_ , he said in surprise not knowing how to react.

_-Yeah. But it's a long story, I don't really want to talk about it right now. Just know that it's ok now._

Tyler didn't know what to tell her. He wasn't prepared for this. All he wanted to do right now was to hold her and comfort her, because he knew that Caroline needed someone's shoulder to cry on whenever she was sad. So he just reached for her and held her in his arms, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was still distant. He took her face in his hands and gave her a gentle kiss.

Caroline kissed Tyler back even though she felt that it was wrong for both her and him, and that's when she saw him. Klaus was sitting at the bar, a glass in his hand, looking at her. Disappointment and pain was written all over his face and she just felt the urge to run to him and apologize. But what for? Why did she want to give explanations to another man about kissing her boyfriend? She instantly pulled away from Tyler and urged a fake smile on her face. The only thing she wanted to do was run. Run away from Mystic Falls, from Tyler, from Klaus, from everyone. Because she was not supposed to feel like this. She was supposed to be the girlfriend who waited patiently for her boyfriend and who would welcome him with a warm kiss. Instead Caroline felt like the girlfriend who once her boyfriend left she found a replacement, and the replacement was the bad guy. The bad guy that everyone loved to hate. Everyone but her.

The night went by quickly as she was lost in her thoughts. They paid the bill, and got out of the Grill to head towards their cars. Tyler reached out to her to give her a goodnight kiss as he was unlocking his car, his arms on her waist.

_-I can't! Stop, please I, I can't!_

_-Caroline, what the hell? What's going on with you today?_, Tyler seemed really angry. Caroline couldn't blame him but she knew that what she was about to do was better for him.

_-Look, I'm sorry, it just can't be the way it was before. I, I love you, just not like that. I'm so sorry Tyler,_ she reached to touch him but he blew her off.

_-It can't be the way it was before? What the hell are you talking about? Five minutes ago we were together in there and you were telling me you were fine and now you don't even want to kiss me?_

_-I don't know what to say to you Tyler. I really don't. Please try to understand. I'm so sorry._ , and just as she gave her final apology she stormed into her car and drove off into the night.

It must have probably took her half an hour to reach her home. She was driving, not knowing where she was going, just knowing she wanted to disappear. How could she do that to Tyler? How could she leave him like that after all that they went through together? She knew that the moment she left that parking lot Tyler would hate her. He wouldn't hate her because she wanted to break up. He would hate her because she wasn't straight up with him, because she didn't tell him the truth right from the start. But how could she ever admit what she was feeling? The truth was that Caroline was more afraid of saying it out loud because that would make it real, rather than the consequences. She got out of her car and headed to her door mechanically, when she saw him sitting on her doorsteps.

_-What are you doing here?_, was all she was able to phrase. She never expected to see him there.

_-So, he's back. Are you happy?_, the way he spoke was intoxicating to her

_-That's definitely not your business. Will you tell me what you're doing here?_

_-I just came to ask you that question. Will you answer me? Are you happy? That's all I want to know._

_-Look Klaus, you really have to go._

_-Why? Because you feel guilty?_

_-Guilty? What the hell are you talking about?_, she tried to hide her emotions, but the truth was that it was really hard for her facing him at that moment.

_-Oh, come on now love. You think I didn't see the way you were looking at me while he was kissing you? You think I'm that stupid?_

_-Are you kidding me? That meant nothing! It was nothing!_

_-Ok, so tell me what doing this means_, and saying those words Klaus pushed her on the wall and kissed her. Once their lips touched it was obvious. Caroline couldn't resist so she kissed him with all her might and that felt so right to her. Her face was in his hands and she realized it at that moment. She was in love with him. They parted, her eyes still shut.

_-You still want to tell me that was nothing?_

She didn't know what to say. He looked into her eyes and took her hand in his.

_-Look love, if you can look me in the eye and tell me that this kiss meant nothing to you and that you have absolutely no feelings for me I promise I will leave you alone. Just say it and I'm gone._

_-I, I.._ she couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst into tears and hid her face in her hands not knowing what to say.

Klaus looked relieved as he put her head on his chest trying to make her stop crying. They looked at each other and saw the truth.

_-It's crazy! This is crazy,_ said Caroline still sobbing,_ -What's going to happen? Oh my God._

_-It's not crazy love, it's not.._ And he simply held her in his arms comforting her, knowing for the first time how being in love felt.


End file.
